1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal equipped with flexible display and an controlling method of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal including a flexible display and an controlling method of the mobile terminal, in which a screen effect applied to a display region on the flexible display can be changed according to whether the flexible display is bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with one or more of functions for performing voice and video communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data and so on while being carried with. As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, and receiving broadcast programs and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
In order to implement the complicated functions, a variety of attempts have been made to the mobile terminal, implemented in the form of a multimedia player, in terms of hardware or software. For example, there is user interface environment to provide convenient search function or choice function. As mobile terminals are thought personal things to express user's individuality, there are requests to change a various design form such as a double-sided LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or touch screen
Space allocation for user interface such as display unit or keypad is limited in mobile terminal, because mobility or size of mobile terminal should be considered. Therefore, in order to use various functions provided from a mobile terminal, it is necessary to operate a mobile terminal with new input-output method instead of serial choice method in the complicated menu structure.